


We are Family

by LinRiverSongBeifong



Series: Fraxus Family One-Shots [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: DaddyFreed, Justine-Dreyar Family, M/M, PapaLaxus, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinRiverSongBeifong/pseuds/LinRiverSongBeifong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Justine-Dreyar family is a small clan of three. Like any family they have there ups and downs. But today is a simple day and it starts off with some cereal and coffee. (Series of Fraxus family one shot) (Read and review!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are Family

**Author's Note:**

> This is my little Fraxus family one shot! I have this little head cannon that when they have a kid he/she is going to call them by different terms that mean father like he'll/she'll call Laxus 'Papa' and Freed 'Daddy'. Then no matter how old he/she is she'll still call them that. XD I'm thinking of making this into just a series of one shots so if you have request don't be afraid to ask!

The sound of little pitter-patter on hard wood floor woke up the two sleeping males.

Laxus Dreyar moan in reluctance and threw his arm over his bed mate. Wrapping his arm around a slim waist and pulling them against his chest.

Freed Justine move closer to his husband, taking pleasure in the warmth his large dragon emanated.

When the ruckus going on, in what they though was the kitchen, began to be a bit too much. Laxus pushed against the Rune Mage in an attempt the wake the other fully.

"Your daughter is awake." He said, his voice think with sleep.

A small chuckle was heard on the other side of the bed, Freed spoke with a yawn.

"Until the sun is fully out, she's yours." The voice became muffled as Freed buried himself deeper into the warm blankets. "Hurry up before she make a mess of things." He added as an afterthought.

As if on cue there was a loud crash that sounded from the kitchen and Laxus was out of bed as fast as his sleep idle mind let him. Walking out of his room he rubbed the tiredness from his eyes and rolled his stiff shoulder. Nearing the kitchen he began to hear the happy munching of an eight year old girl.

He reached the kitchen just in time to see a head of blond hair dive down to the floor.

A smile of fondness formed on his lips and for a moment he thought it was worth waking up a little early if he got to see his little dragon so carefree.

Leaning against the kitchen counter he looked down to see a small little human sitting on the floor with a bowl of cereal on her lap. The box of sugar cereal was by her side. A little bit of milk had split on the floor and the gallon had been put next to her. The cap somewhere by her tiny foot. Plastic plates, bowls, and cups littered the kitchen counter.

"That must have been the things that she dropped." Laxus thought.

Smiling down at the oblivious girl, he cleared his throat and finally he was able to get her attention.

Big dark blue eyes landed on him and they widen with surprise.

"Papa!" The little girl greeted with glee.

Laxus smiled at the sound of her sweet voice, but seeing as it was too loud and the Lightning Dragon Slayer did want his mate to have a few more hours of sleep. He brought his index finger up to his lips in a quieting motion.

"Shush kid, dad's trying to sleep." He narrowed his eyes in scold, however that didn't last long when he saw her tightly shut her mouth and nodding her head vigorously in comprehension. Laxus laughed lightly and walked over the counter and kneeled down next to his daughter.

Taking a rag hanging off the oven handle, he cleaned the spilt milk and twisted the cap back on the gallon. The box of cereal was soon put back where it belong.

As he was almost done with the cleanup he was met with a spoon full of his daughter's breakfast. Without a moment of hesitation he open him mouth wide and took the food in. The little girl sitting in front of him giggled and once again resumed eating.

Her happy munching was heard throughout the kitchen and Laxus leaned over to give her a kiss on her unruly set of golden locks.

"Come on Elizabeth, let's watch some cartoons." He had offered.

With her nods of excitement he took her bowl of cereal in on hand and with the other lifted the little one up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and she smile at him.

"Morning papa!" She chimed. Kissing his cheek.

"Good morning sport." Laxus had added.

With proper greetings finally said, the duo made their way to the couch. Moments later the Television Lacirma was on and the sound of cartoons was being softy emanated from the speakers.

Elizabeth went back her food and watched with interest, happily eating away.

A good half an hour passed until Laxus heard the bed room door open. Soft footsteps sounded up the hall way until finally Laxus turn to look at the new comer. Freed stood there with only one of the blonde's shirt. The neck line a bit too big, falling over his shoulder. He had also put his hair up before coming out of the room.

"Good morning you two." He said in a cheerful voice.

Freed walked over to were his husband and daughter sat. Leaning over the couch and planting a kiss on Laxus' lips and then moved to kiss Elizabeth who sat on her Papa's lap. Being too distracted to notice her father she just swayed to the side when she felt the pressure of lips against her temple.

"Sweetie stop focusing so much on the T.V. You'll rot your brain." Freed laughed. He kissed her one last time and then straighten up. "I'll make the coffee." He offered.

"That sounds really good right now." Laxus growled in contentment.

Seeing that his little one had been finished with her morning meal, he got the bowl and placed it on the coffee table. With her hands free, she crawled off her Papa's lap to move to the other side of the couch, stealing the control on her way.

Shaking his head he let a low chuckle rumble in his chest. Soon he got up and made his way to the kitchen.

He noticed that Freed was cleaning two mugs and he decided to sneak up on him. Wrapping his strong arms around a slim waist. He buried his nose in green locks and took a deep breath. The familiar scent of his lover making his entire body relax.

Freed making no objections to the sudden act of intimacy, let his head fall to the side to give the larger man greater access.

Soft kissed were planted all along his neck and jaw. A sigh of pleasure escaped his pink lips.

"Laxus, love. If you don't stop I don't think I'm going to be able to make coffee. And not only that, Lizzy is in the living room." His voice was a bit raspy from the stimulation he was getting, but Laxus understood and with one last kiss he pulled away.

When Freed turned to look at Laxus, thinking that he would see a face of annoyance or some other emotion similar to it. He was pleasantly surprise when he saw that older man smiling at him. The look of utter love written plainly on his scarred face.

"What's that look for?" Freed asked in utter confusion, but nonetheless that look was able to make his heart swell with his own affection.

Laxus only shook his head and moved forward, capturing the rune mage in slow and passionate kiss.

The two broke apart breathless and Laxus finally answered his lovers question.

"I'm just thinking about how lucky I am."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
